Breathe Me
by SoraMaxwell
Summary: This is a little songfic I wrote on a really bad day and can be a trigger for self harm so if you don't like don't read. Based around Sora, Roxas and Namine. Rating just to be safe.


Heyyy everyone this is like my first fanfiction in a long time so I thought I would publish it on here. Obviously I'm not associated with Kingdom Hearts or the song Breath Me by Sia. I wrote this on a really bad day and I was talking to some people and they we're all supporting me and then this appeared. In a way this is what made me remember that everyone is not alone. Sadly though poor Sora gets to take the blunt of the abuse. This has been read by other people but I don't have a BETA. This is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend who is my Namine and also my friends who this is written for. Another thing if you don't like the themes or the story please don't flame! My friend sugested that I post it.

Sora sat down on the beach of Destiny Islands still in his school uniform. Playing with his crown necklace with one hand while he reached into the school bag at his feet with the other. He had seen Kairi and Riku in the distance the two no longer appeared to see him. As far as the keyblade master was concerenced he thought he was invisible to the people he was closest too. This meant that his secret had gone unnoticed by everyone around. He could no longer keep the mask that he had started wearing after they had returned home. What the teen had seen had been too much ... it was something that no fourteen going on fifthteen year old should have to see or have the weight of the many worlds on their shoulders.

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame _

He pulled his hand out after finding the object that he wanted. Within his hand was a small blade, it was his little secret. Pulling his left glove off of his own hand he exposed the already scared wrist. Placing the blade on his wrist he made a small cut. Sora started crying as he made more and more cuts onto his pale wrist, watching the blood flow. Some days it interested him other days it scared him ... sometimes Sora wondered what would happen if he cut too deep.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me  
_

A light surrounded Sora as his nobody Roxas gained a somewhat solid form and wrapped his arms around the crying keyblade master. The crying teen curled into the other teens arms accepting the comfort as it started to rain. Sora felt Roxas cast a cure on his wrist stopping the blood flow and healing the wounds, he knew that it would still leave scars. That's how Sora spent the night wrapped up in the safety of his nobody's arms. When the nightmares came it was Roxas who soothed him back to sleep rather then Sora finding comfort in the blade. When Roxas was around Sora forgot his secret.

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe  
_

Hiding within the secret cave on the island Sora wrapped his arms around his knees. The small blade he carried sat beside him covered in his own blood. His wrist was bandaged as he stared at the pure white turning red with his blood. His iPod sat on his other side with music playing quietly from the headphones. It was another one of his escapes, he was the only one who still visited the small cave. It was the one place Sora could find peace no one was there to judge the way he dressed or talk about where he had been behind his back. For Sora it meant safety and no one would find his secret sometimes he wondered if anyone would care anyway.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me  
_

A ghost like figure watched the keybearer as he had his breakdown. All the girl wanted to do was hold the boy and to comfort him where his friends no longer did. Walking over Namine sat beside Sora and started to stroke his hair softly. Sora lifted his head and saw the ghost like figure of his best friends nobody beside him. She smiled softly at him and held his hand as well as she could along with stroking his hair softly and slowly she began to sing along to the song she knew would be playing from the boys headphones. It gave the teen some comfort to have his hand held and his hair stroked, something the keyblade master had not had in along time. Sora felt a connection to her even though he couldn't remember what had happened at Castle Oblivion. Sitting there he took off his headphones and listening to Namine sing Sora slowly fell into a comfortable and peaceful slumber.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

Sitting in the loneliness of his room Sora felt the warmth of the two ghost like figures beside him. Even though Namine and Roxas did not have full form the contact was enough to allow Sora to have some peace. The blade had been thrown into the ocean earlier that day, the two nobodies had been talking to Sora and giving the young keyblade master all the support they could give and trying to persuade him that he no longer needed to physically hurt, not why they where there. So Sora stood on the beach Namine and Roxas by his side and through the blade as far as he could to forget about what had happened. As he thought about this memory and the new start Sora closed his eyes knowing that he was no longer alone Roxas and Namine would always be there to protect him ... even from himself if they had to.

Sorry it's so short ... but I haven't written in along time. I hope you've all enjoyed it and I promise to work on more fanfiction soon :D

Anyyyywayyy tell me what you think.

Love ChibiNate18 xx


End file.
